Chaos's Apprentices
by Skull1412
Summary: Percy, Nico, and Thalia were betrayed by camp and the Olympians for their siblings. They were on the run for 3 weeks until Chaos invited them to stay with him and another person called Tsumiki. They accept and they finally got a new life with Chaos and Tsumiki. But then they have to return to camp, what will happen to the five now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Percy, Thalia, and Nico ran as far as they could, trying to outrun the mobs of monsters. They couldn't use their powers because they were disowned by their own parents and had their weapons taken.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~Flashback: 3 weeks~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Percy, Thalia, and Nico came back to Camp Half-Blood and saw a crowd around the Arena. "What do you think is going on?" Nico asked the other two.

Percy shrugged, "Maybe Zeus decided to be a drama god finally and everyone is cheering?"

They laughed at this, "Well hurry up, if he did I wanna see it!" Thalia said. They raced to the Arena to see the Olympians, the Big Three stepped out and there were three kids in front of them.

Zeus said, "These heroes are the greatest heroes in time! Does everyone here agree?" This sent off a mass of nods in the crowd and from Poseidon and Hades.

"Dad?" Thalia said softly and everyone turned to see the three of them. "Thalia! What a great timing! I, Zeus, disown my daughter Thalia Grace and take all of her things and pass it on to my other daughter, Catherine." Thalia had tears in her eyes, "What?" she squeaked as her spear and shield left her and went to her sister. "HEY! You can't do that to Thals!" Percy exclaimed.

Poseidon stepped up and did the same, "I, Poseidon, disown my son Percy Jackson and take all of his things and pass it on to my son, Jones. Also, your mom and step-dad are now dead." Percy stood stock still staring at Poseidon who stepped back with eyes filled with hurt and hatred as Riptide left him.

Hades went next, "I, Hades, disown my son Nico Di'Angelo and take all of his things and pass it on to my daughter, Sophie." Nico's face showed no expression when his sword left him.

Zeus stepped up again and said, "Since we disowned you, you no longer have you powers over our domain. And now I hereby banish you from Camp Half-Blood, be gone in an hour." Everyone including all the gods cheered and Annabeth went up to Percy and said, "I never like you anyways, I just used you for my benefit, I thank you though." She walked away after that.

They ran off to pack when Zeus said that and all three had tears in their eyes. When they finished packing they met each other and agreed that they will travel together when they set off.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~Flashback End~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Thalia tripped on a rock and before Nico and Percy could help her up the monsters surrounded them. The monsters were about to attack them but a bright light flashed and before they knew it, the monsters were killed and a man stood in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The man helped them up and said, "I am Chaos, creator of the universe, I watched over you 3 weeks ago, and I decided that I want you three to be my apprentices." They stared at him in silence until Nico spoke up, "So you are the Chaos and you us to be your apprentices?" Chaos nodded, "We accept." Percy said, "We don't have anything else here." Thalia and Nico nodded at that.

Chaos smiled, "Great! I will tell you though, there is another apprentice as well, also please take an oath. I, agree to be Chaos's apprentice, follow orders, and shall help others in need." They repeated the oath and a pendant that had a stone in a shape of a circle appeared in front of them, Percy's was green, Thalia's was yellow, and Nico's was black.

Chaos grinned "Put in around your neck, nobody can take it off but you and it will appear around your neck if you lose it. Now, let's go meet the other apprentice shall we?" He opened a portal and signaled them to go in.

They reappeared in a living room and saw a girl that looked 13 with teal eyes and hair that was braided and went down to her mid-back, light colored skin, and had a bright blue pendant setting up food on a table with 5 chairs.

She looked up and saw them, she smiled, "You must be the new apprentices! Nice to meet you, I'm Tsumiki, I'm sure you are hungry but I'm not done yet, for the meantime please take a shower, I arranged clothes for you, Chaos, please take them there, you know where they are."

Chaos nodded, "Come along children, we can introduce you to Tsumiki later." They followed him into a hallway and after Tsumiki was out of earshot, Nico said "She's pretty." Thalia looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Oh? You just met and you are already in love? Is it love at first sight Nico here has?" she said teasingly. Chaos and Percy chuckled as Nico started to blush a deep shade of red.

They went to their room to shower while Chaos went back to Tsumiki to help her.

/Time Skip: 15 minutes/

They went back to the living room and found Tsumiki and Chaos waiting for them at the table. They sat down and there was silence, Tsumiki sighed, "Well? Are you gonna try it?" Chaos nodded, "Tsumiki makes great food." Nico picked up his fork and stabbed a chicken strip and ate it. His eyes widen and said, "It's delicious!" and started to eat more hungrily. Thalia and Percy ate some as well and smiles spread on their faces and started to stuff more in their mouth.

"You should eat more Tsumiki, how many times have I told you!" They looked at Tsumiki and saw that she only had ¼ of her plate filled with food, "It's the 2,481 time you told me Chaos, but you know I can only eat this much." Chaos sighed, "I can never get you to eat more food huh?" She laughed "Nope!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

After eating they sat down on two sofas, Nico, Percy, and Thalia sat on one while Tsumiki sat on the other. "Now then, I never caught your names, what are they?" Thalia cleared her throat and said, "I'm Thalia, the one on my right is Nico, the one on the left is Percy."

She nods her head, "There are special things you have while being an apprentice, you are immortal and you can't die nor age, you have powers more powerful than all of the Olympians, Titans, and Primordials combined you can even beat Chaos if you train hard enough, with your pendant, you can suck the essence of others and get stronger or tame monsters, store things in a space that is only accessed by us, your senses are sharpened but you can transfer it to other senses if you practice, and you can summon your weapons, shield, and armor. There is also a mental link for all of us so we can talk to each other and location each other."

They stared at her with wide eyes and jaws dropped, she just chuckled at them. Chaos stood up, "Tsumiki will train you in the training room tomorrow, for now, get settled and get to know each other." At that he left to go to his room. Tsumiki stood up, "There are portals placed in the room to the left where we can go to different places for missions, monsters, and herbs but for now we will talk about our past and get to know each other."

They all went to Tsumiki's room and saw a rather normal room, the wall color was light blue and the floor was red, the bed against the wall, a desk, a closet, a bookshelf, and a door leading to her bathroom. She laughed nervously, "Sorry, I don't like having things everywhere, but it's ok, I'll make some room." She snapped her fingers and the room widened and cushions and blankets appeared on the floor. They stared at her and she said "The room changes to how you want it so it's not really me, it's the room."

They sat down and talked about their past and learned more about each other. When they were done it was 3 in the morning, they all yawned and Tsumiki said, "Training begins at 11 because we stayed up late, but after today it starts at 6 so don't mess around at night got that?" she said sternly at them.

They all nodded at her and immediately went to bed; Nico's room was left across Tsumiki's who was right and next to Percy's, and Thalia's was across Percy's. Chaos's room at the end of the hall next to Tsumiki's and Nico's but in the middle both sides.

 **/Time Skip: Morning at 10/**

By the time Nico, Percy, Thalia, and Chaos was downstairs Tsumiki had breakfast set and ready. They ate for 30 minutes and had free time until training while Tsumiki got things ready for them and Chaos went to get herbs for the medical room. They played cards and was watching TV when Tsumiki came down and called them to train.

They entered the training room and were immediately attacked by 3 monsters. "AH!" Percy yelled out, Tsumiki took 3 spears and tossed it to them, "Kill them in 5 minutes or else you will get double training!" she called out. "I don't know how to use a spear!" Nico called out to her. "Well you better learn or else you will get seriously injured or die, also, this is individual, one monster per person."

Tsumiki wrote down on her clipboard that after 5 minutes and 35 seconds Thalia killed hers, in 6 minutes Nico killed his, and 7 minutes and 21 seconds Percy killed his. "Ok, I need to take some test in your strength, agility, stamina, and reaction time, and then we will start with our doubled training. Remember that there will be surprises every time you enter this room so we will get your set of equipment at the end of training.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Once training had ended at 3, they collapsed on the floor gasping for breath while Tsumiki stood there without a sweat even though she did it with them. "H-How are y-you not dying!" Thalia exclaimed. She shrugged, "I usually do more than this, if you want come here at 7 to see me train, I stop at 10 just so you know." She handed out towels and water bottles to them and they drank greedily, "Don't drink too fast or else you'll choke." And like on cue, Percy started to choke, "Told you so."

Once they were able to stand they went to go get their set of equipment. It was a full set of armor, two daggers, a sword, a spear, a bow with a quiver that had limitless arrows, and an axe. They could all disappear and be summoned whenever they want thanks to a personal space that they are able to store it in if they think about it and toss it in the air, it automatically stores in it. There was a group space where they could put something in it and everyone else could get it if needed. The helpful thing is that everything stays fresh in the space, also their equipment could transform into objects as well.

They went to lunch once they got the equipment. "Ok, help me cook and prepare, it's a necessary skill for the future." Tsumiki said. "Huh?" Nico and Percy said at the same time. Tsumiki huffed her breath, "Don't expect me to do all the work, I'll show you so don't worry." Nico raised his hand and said, "Is it possible for me to not do it? I can't chop a carrot in half even if it meant saving a life."

"….."

"..."

"I'll help you, don't worry Nico."

"Bu-"

"No complaining"

"Fine…"

"Now then, hustle along, we don't have all day!" They all shuffled into the kitchen and Tsumiki assigned Thalia for the frying, Percy for soup, and Nico for chopping and preparing.

There was a lot of incidents like Thalia blowing up the chicken, startling Nico and made a potato fly around the room, and Percy dumping the soup on the floor trying to escape the potato making Nico, who was trying to catch the potato, slipped and crash into Thalia who grabbed Percy's arm causing them all to fall while Tsumiki stood at the sidelines filming this all silently with a smile.

Once they got that mess cleaned up, Tsumiki helped them do their part of the work and after 2 full hours they finally finished and went to put it on the table. Chaos came down five minutes later and they started to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

/Time Skip: 10,000 years later (On Earth is 5 years)/

Percy sighed as he felt the Nexis's essence was sucked into his pendant and he turned to check on Thalia, Nico, and Tsumiki to see if they were done. They were done and were ready to go back to their base. Tsumiki made a portal and they quickly ran into it hoping to make lunch in time.

They stored their equipment and put on their aprons and started to make lunch, after 10,000 years they definitely learned how to cook and the training kept on getting intense by the day making the first time they trained look like nothing. They had just finished setting lunch went Chaos came in looking grim and nervous, glancing at them before looking at the ground again.

Tsumiki raised an eyebrow but sat down nonetheless and made a mental conversation with the others.

'What do you think is wrong with Chaos' Percy asked.

'I don't know, maybe it's the Awer people again?' Nico said.

'No way, we already settled that 50 years ago' Thalia said back.

'Hush, we will ask later on, eat first.' Tsumiki scolded.

'Ok.' They said in unison making her roll her eyes at them which made them grin at her cheekily.

In the middle of lunch Tsumiki had enough of Chaos glancing at them and not eating which made them uncomfortable but still tried to eat nonetheless. "So Chaos, what do you have to tell us that is so important so you have to glance at us and not eat." She gave him a hard stare which made him flinch. Tsumiki acted motherly at times which was actually good at times; this was also a good time to have those because Chaos didn't like her stares.

"I-I g-got a message from E-Earth a-about the Titans a-and Giants c-coming out a-and a-attacking Earth and they wanted you to c-come." He squeaked out the end of the sentence and shrank down into his chair. He knew that we didn't really favor Earth, we would go on harmless missions and it wouldn't interact with them so we were fine with it, but when it was directly Percy, Thalia, and Nico would go on rampage even if it was to find a hairclip-into-bow so we could return it and would practically destroy so many things, there was a time which they required a herb and needed it brought to Apollo, Percy, Thalia, and Nico went to an inhabitant planet and literally blew it up in tiny pieces.

They stared at Chaos blankly and he seemed more freaked out and ran to Tsumiki for protection because they won't hurt her and he knew it. The anger and frustration was starting to appear on their face. Chaos let out an 'eep' and had a terrified face while he went behind Tsumiki.

Before they blew anything up Tsumiki's motherly instincts kicked in and hugged them which instantly calmed them down. "Hey, let's go so we could make a fool out of them; imagine Zeus kneeling down in front of camp pleading for his life." She said it with an evil grin and the others grinned too which only made Chaos shudder at it.

Percy stood up, "Ok, let's do it, I always wanted to suck up a titan's essence anyway."

Thalia stood up "Yeah! Imagine what kind of power my pets will have after that!"

Nico stood up last, "It would definitely strengthen us since Earth has the most monsters after all."

"That's the spirit! Now let's go pack and scare the Olympians." Tsumiki said and the four cheered.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Chaos asked and took a step back as they grinned at him widely and said "Of course!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notice: This will be the only one from me…maybe, but I have more chapters and will hopefully post it all today, I have been piling 'em up, so if I finish posting 'em, don't get mad at me if they come slower than before. Also, I will NOT answer to reviews unless emailed to me at ChromeDokuro , Camp Jupiter will sadly not be in this story, but I might make one including them in one eventually. That is all, thank you for reading my fanfics!**

 **With lots of love,**

 **Skull1412**

Chapter 6:

Nico knocked on Tsumiki's door and Tsumiki opened the door and said "Finally! Hurry up; we are all waiting for you to try out your hoodie!" He entered and saw that Percy and Thalia was already in there and had their hoodie, just like their pendants, Percy's was green, Thalia's was yellow, Tsumiki's was bright blue, and of course, Nico's was black.

"Thanks Tsumiki." Nico said as he grabbed his hoodie, "Also, I wanted to tell you something…" he said with a blush starting to grow on his cheek. And he had a mental conversation with Thalia and Percy.

'Oh! You are finally gonna confess Nico?! Go for it!' Thalia cheered him on.

'Go for it man.' Percy said to him.

'What if she doesn't like me?' Nico said.

'No way, she totally loves you.' Thalia said.

'Hurry up man, don't keep her waiting!' Percy called out.

'Ok, fine.' Nico huffed out.

"I, uh, w-want to t-tell you t-that I, uh, um…" Nico stuttered. Tsumiki raised an eyebrow, "That you what?" she asked. "T-That I love you and want you to be my girlfriend!" Nico was tomato red at that point and closed his eyes tightly hoping for a yes from her.

Tsumiki's eyes widened in shock then smiled at him, "Nico! It took you this long to finally confess? 10,000 years! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Nico opened his eyes and smiled at Tsumiki and walked over to her and gave her a kiss, he smiled more as she kissed back at him.

"Finally! You guys are together!" Thalia exclaimed throwing up her hands in the air. Percy nodded agreeing with her.

"Nico! Your wrists!" Tsumiki said and pointed at his wrists which had a tattoo snaking across his wrist making it look like a tattoo bracelet, it was a mixture of black and bright blue. She looked at hers and saw the same thing on her wrists as well.

"That's so cool!" Thalia exclaimed grabbing Tsumiki's wrist and examining them. "I think you are gonna get one too Thalia." Tsumiki said winking at Percy. "What do you mean?" She asked her.

"C'mon Percy say it already!" Nico said. Thalia turned towards Percy had a blush formed on his cheeks and huffed. He walked towards Thalia, "Thalia, will you be my girlfriend?" He said staring in her eyes. Her eyes watered and smiled, "Of course!" She pulled him down for a kiss which he happily returned.

"So I wonder how Chaos is doing." Thalia wondered out loud. "They were probably arguing when he got there." Nico told her. "Yeah, arguing about useless stuff knowing them, Ares is talking about killing, Athena and knowledge, Poseidon disagreeing with her, and Hermes talking about food." Percy said.

"Let's place bets! The bets are some of the monster's essence, I bet 20,000,000 points that the Olympians would attack us first sight." Nico said. "Only that low? I place 50,000,000 points that they would argue again before we even go there." Thalia said. "Hmmm, I bet 80,000,000 points that trying to kill Chaos when we get there." Percy said. "I bet 2,000,000,000,000 points that they are quiet when we get there." Tsumiki said. "WOAH, THIS BET JUST GOT REAL!" the other three yelled.

"Tsumiki, that's like 6,000 years of essence!" Thalia said. Tsumiki shrugged, "You have been here for 10,000 years but I've been here for 4,000,000, and since time there is a lot faster now than before, I have only been here for 2 years before you came, so now have been here for 7 years on Earth for me." "Whoa, really?" Nico said amazed. "That's amazing." Percy said and Thalia nodded.

"Now then, I believe Chaos had enough time, put up your hoods and let's go." Tsumiki said as she pulled up her hood and went to the room with the portals.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Chaos appeared when the Olympians were arguing and they didn't notice him and he only got sentence pieces.

"-pudding was de-"

"-owl-head wa-"

"-kill the mo-"

"-it's impor-"

At that point he got annoyed, "QUIET!" he roared and they stopped and saw him. The moment Zeus saw him he took his Master Bolt and fired at him. Chaos held out a hand and the lighting stopped, he turned it into a ball and muttered, "I could give this to them later." He pushed the ball to the side and looked at the Olympians. They were staring at him in shock before Zeus fired 3 more and Chaos just turned them into balls again and looked at Zeus, "Thanks, now they won't fight over them."

Athena looked at him warily and said, "Who are you exactly?"

Chaos looked at Athena, "I am Chaos, Creator of the Universe, I came to give you assistance in the war by sending my 4 apprentices to assist you. I will warn you, they have grudges against you and your children so you should respect them."

Zeus stood angrily, "Why should we respect them! We are far more powerful!" lighting struck in the distance. "They were right when they said he should be a drama god." Chaos muttered, and then spoke louder, "I wouldn't underestimate them, just one of them could kill the Olympians, Titans, Polynomials, both of your camps, and me without a sweat, and that's only one."

Zeus backed up and sat in his seat terrified.

Athena narrowed her eyes, "You said they could kill us, they can't do that we can only fade."

Chaos shook his head, "They can kill you by taking your essence and there would be nothing left of you. So show respect you got that?" The Olympians nodded to his satisfaction, 'Good, now they won't kill me.' Chaos thought then he started a mental conversation with the 4 of them.

'Where are you?' Chaos asked.

'We are currently in a portal.' Tsumiki answered.

'We need a code name for each of you.' Chaos told them.

'Cool! I'll be Mist!' Nico said happily.

'I'll be Thunder!' Thalia exclaimed.

'I'll be Rain then.' Percy said.

'I shall be Sky.' Tsumiki said.

'Ooohhh, good one Sky, it fits, you keep us together after all.' Thalia said.

'Thank you Thunder.' Tsumiki stated.

'I say Sky should be the leader!' Nico said which got 'yes' from Thalia and Percy.

'We are almost there Chaos.' Percy said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The Olympians sat in silence as a portal appeared in the middle of the throne. Four hooded figures stepped and took in the room silently.

"Darn it! How did you know Sky?" said the one with the yellow who was obviously a girl.

"Knowing Chaos, he probably told them to be respectful of us." said the one with the bright blue who was a girl as well.

"Oh well, at least they aren't trying to kill us." said the one in black who was a boy.

"Oh please, you're the one who betted that it was gonna happen!" the one in green told him and again, was a boy.

"YOU BETTED ON THIS SITUATION?!" Zeus bellowed, forgetting that they could destroy him without trying and fired his Master Bolt at the one in bright blue.

She just stood there and when the lighting hit her she divided it into four and disappeared when it hit the four hooded figures.

"Dang, it's weaker than the Rewdef and it's even the weakest creature on the planet Upoi." said the one in green then added, "By the way, we'll give you the points at camp." The blue hooded nodded and said, "We should introduce ourselves." The rest nodded at her.

The black hooded one stepped up and said, "I am an apprentice of Chaos, my name is Mist."

Mist stepped back as the one in yellow stepped up, "I am an apprentice of Chaos, my name is Thunder."

Thunder stepped back and the one in green stepped up, "I am an apprentice of Chaos, my name is Rain."

Rain stepped back and the last one stepped up, "I am an apprentice of Chaos, my name is Sky. I am the leader of this group just so you know, also I will not tolerate any insults or harm to my friends so warn your pathetic campers or else they will only become food for my pets."

At that sentence the four summoned all of their pets but 4 stood out, they were like a unicorn and pegasus combined into one horse and they were all black. You could also tell whose pet was whose because they each had a gem the same color of their hoods in the middle of their forehead.

Ares started to laugh, "No way those things would eat meat!" Sky raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" She summoned a chicken and told one of her pets that looked like a huge wolf to eat it. It lunged at the chicken and bit it in the stomach causing blood to seep out before eating it whole.

Chaos sighed, "Sky, couldn't it just eat it right away rather than making blood spill?" She turned to Chaos and grinned widely before saying, "Veris likes blood though; I can't take his pleasure away now can I?" Chaos shuddered and took a step back while Mist pouted and said, "Why can't I have pet like that?" Thunder turned to Mist, "That's because you can't tame it and we have to kill it, or it tries to kill before we even approach it. Sky is the only one that can tame them."

Sky turned to the Olympians making some of them shudder, "Go to your camp and inform them before we get here." They quickly nodded and teleported to camp leaving them alone.

"I will be going now." Chaos said to them. "Where could you possibly be going?" Sky asked him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going back home of course." he told them. "You can't even do chores and your cooking is worse than when we first did it." Thunder told him. Chaos blushed, "I have to stay with you then?" he asked. Sky nodded, "Of course, I don't want to come back and see a horror like the last time I went on a week vacation, and it was only a week Chaos." He looked at the floor, "Fine, I'll stay with you…."

Sky nodded at him then looked at the others, "They had enough time to inform the campers, shall we go?" Everyone nodded and Sky made a portal and everyone stepped in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

When they arrived they immediately heard a male voice, "We could definitely take those 4 without trouble! After all, we are the greatest demigods in the universe!" Then they heard two other voices that were female, "Yeah! They won't stand a chance against us!" the other said, "They should respect us instead! Those losers!"

Sky and the others growled, "I believe those are the ones who have an ego as big as Zeus's drama?" Sky asked hiding her anger quite well. "Yeah, those idiots." Mist said venomously. "Calm down, we will teach them a lesson not to mess with us but first anger them by not being bothered by them, got it?" Sky said. The others nodded and they stepped in the pavilion.

Everyone immediately turned to look at them; the Olympians had scared looks and kept glancing at the three and them. "Oh look! The losers have appeared in front of us at last! I thought you had ran away from us!" the son of Poseidon sneered and the other two giggled. Chaos and the others just went to the far end of the room where room was made for them but there was no table.

"Oh I'm sorry, there wasn't another table for you." the daughter of Zeus said while snickering. "No matter," Sky said, she snapped her fingers and a small table appeared along with a kitchen in the far corner. "Wow, you have to cook? Poor you! Then again, you can't even fight can you!" the daughter of Hades mocked.

Sky glanced at her and said, "Sophie, daughter of Hades, mother whose name is Mary and passed away when you were 5, and step-father whose name is John abused you until 10, you ran away when you were 12 and met with the son of Poseidon whose name is Jones, and daughter of Zeus whose name is Catherine. You reached Camp Half-Blood in 3 months but had a group of 4 Hellhounds after you. A son of Apollo whose name is James quickly killed it to save your lives. You said that he stood there while you killed them which led to his banishment. You heard of other Big Three heroes and wanted to ruin them by making disasters point to them and made your ego as large as Zeus's drama. Eventually everyone believed that you were better and that the others were the bad ones which led for you obtaining their things and their banishment. Even up to today you tell horrible things about them to new campers so they think that they are the people who they are not."

Everyone's mouth was wide open which made the five laugh. "Sky, it's still creepy how you can see people's past with just a glance." Mist said snickering every time he glanced at the campers and gods. "I take offense to that Mist!" Sky pouted, "It comes in handy doesn't it?" Mist chuckled, "Of course, it's helped us many times. Now let's make dinner shall we?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notice: This is the last chapter I currently have, I'm sorry if they aren't long enough for you readers, just bear with me please and continue reading my fanfics.**

Chapter 10:

Sky and the others went to the kitchen and Chaos tried to follow but was quickly stopped by Sky, "Chaos, you stay at the table like a good boy, we don't want you to destroy the kitchen do we?" Chaos started to whine like a little kid, "But Sky! I don't wanna! I wanna help for once; I don't wanna sit down and do nothing!"

Sky looked thoughtful, "I know, you can take the points out of Thunder's, Rain's, and Mist's pendant and put it in mine, Mist is 20,000,000 points, Thunder is 50,000,000 points, and Rain's is 80,000,000 points." They took out their pendants and handed it to Chaos who looked like he was refused from buying candy. "Fine…" Chaos said at them and sulked all the way to the table and started to transfer the points.

Catherine looked at Sophie and John and saw that they thought the same things she was, 'If we stole those pendants we will be invincible!' They looked at each other and nodded, they ran towards the table.

They ran full speed and ignored the Olympians and campers shout. When they arrived Chaos did nothing to stop them so they quickly swiped the 4 pendants. "Hahaha!" John laughed, "Not so powerful now are we? Now that we got these, we are invisible and you can't stop us!" They had a crazed look in their eyes as they held the pendants.

Sky and the others sighed at their antics, "Seriously?" Mist exclaimed, "Are you serious? You think that we've never lost those damn pendants before? Sheesh, we can get it whenever we want. Also it hold too much power, you'll disintegrate if you hold it too long."

Sophie's eyes widened as she felt power seep into her. "AAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" she screamed while she dropped the pendant and fell floor writhing. Catherine and John followed her moments later. Everyone besides the ones on the floor and the group of five was staring at the ones on the floor with wide eyes with terror.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Chaos and the other four stared at the writhing 3 in amusement. John was still clutching it stubbornly and looked like he would let go of the anytime soon.

"C'mon, let's take it back; as much as I like to see them squirm, I rather not have their stench on my pendant." Thunder complained.

The campers and Olympians stared at her and they all thought, 'Your more worried about your pendants who seem to be killing them then the people who are dying themselves?!'

As if she heard that mental thought she started to laugh, "I could kill them without a care in the world."

They adapted horrified faces this time which only made her laugh more loudly.

"Thunder, your pendant." Sky interrupted her laughing.

Thunder quickly composed herself and held out her hand and the pendant flew to her hand.

The other three did the same but Mist and Rain was reluctant but did it when Sky gave them a glare that they could feel from behind her hoodie.

John, Sophie, and Catherine slowly stopped writhing and slightly twitched every few seconds. They slowly opened their eyes and when they realized they were still alive John jumped up.

"Ha! I could hold those pendants without dying so that means I should be the carrier of them!" he boasted.

The Olympians stared at him in horror, _'Had he not heard the conversation just now? He should be happy they saved him!'_

Sky frowned and started to walk to John, Sophie and Catherine scrambled back because Sky had an angry aura surrounding her as she walked towards John.

" _ **It seems like a boy doesn't know his place, shall I put you there instead?"**_ she menacing grin on her face which made everyone shiver.

John involuntarily took a step back in fright. Sky summoned Veris, the one that looked like a wolf and it slowly circled John who fell on his butt when Veris appeared.

John took Riptide and swung at it hoping to kill it. Riptide broke upon contact of its fur.

"W-What?!" he _**manly**_ squeaked.

Veris growled at him and John scrambled back as Veris opened his mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Sky! I beg of you, despite him being cocky, stupid, weak, selfish, arrogant, and full of himself, he is still my son! Please let him leave!" Poseidon said getting on his hands and knees.

Sky sighed and looked at the others silently asking what she should do while the campers murmured about seeing the sea god begging someone. Mist shrugged, Thunder shook her head, and Rain enthusiastically nodded and urged her on. Sky looked at Chaos to see where he will break the three-way tie.

Chaos frowned and was about to nod but when he looked at Poseidon who was close to crying, Sky could feel him conflicting and finally shook his head.

Thunder and Mist sighed in relief but there was a hint of disappointment too. Rain was the one who had the most obvious disappointment; he was on the floor with a gloomy aura around him and was growing magical mushrooms.

Chaos squealed in glee and started to pick the mushrooms off of him and placing them in a basket. Mist and Thunder reluctantly joined Chaos into picking the magical mushrooms off of their friend.

Sky sighed at their antics then turned to Veris and John. Veris already had John's head and neck in his mouth and was waiting for Sky for permission to bite his neck off then eat the rest of the body whole.

She sighed again and called off Veris who growled in disappointment. Poseidon had a happy smile on his face while shedding happy tears. Sky summoned a horse and Veris happily attacked it before it got to run off.

The campers and Olympians looked away in disgust while blood poured out of the horse's body. Veris continued to munch on the horse while Sky and the other three went to the kitchen to cook. Chaos continued to transfer points over to Sky's pendant.

While they were cooking the smell made the others in the pavilion drool. Then they heard a crash making them snap out of it. They looked at the kitchen and saw Mist on the floor and potatoes were on the floor around him. Sky took a quick a picture with a camera that she took out of her jacket's pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Mist grunted as he got up from the floor.

"I always kept it on me Mist, like the time when you were being strangled by the Uperix and heard a click? That was my camera taking a picture of you." she said with a smile.

"WHAT?! That was you?! I thought it was the Qintel people spying on us or something!" he exclaimed with a blush appearing on his face.

Thunder, Rain, and Chaos started to laugh at Mist who glared at them behind his hoodie.

"I have photos and videos of all of you with embarrassing moments too you know, I can show you later if you want." Sky said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Wait, you recorded and snapped embarrassing moments of us?! What are you, a stalker?!" Thunder said putting her hands to her face and started to get tomato red thinking of every embarrassing moment which Sky couldn't possibly but maybe have taken.

"No, but I happen to be there with a camera when something embarrassing happens." Sky said with an innocent smile.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" they yelled at her not buying the smile one bit.

Sky adopted a hurt look and said, "You don't? I'm hurt now, not even my own boyfriend believes me!" she had fake tears roll down her face as she stared at them which a hurt look.

They four where rapidly losing their anger and giving in to her look.

"Well girlfriends shouldn't take embarrassing pictures of her boyfriend in the first place!" Mist said trying to stay angry at her.

"Yeah, but I wanna!" Sky said with a cheerful smile, the tears and hurt look gone like it never was there in the first place.

Chaos groaned, "I swear, you should be an actor, your mood changes so quickly."

Sky smiled, "Really? But I can't because I'm Chaos's Apprentice and I'm happy that I am, also Mist here would be jealous if a guy went near me!" she said the last part while nudging Mist.

"Um, your food..." a random camper said.

"Oh yeah, thanks, we totally forgot!" Thunder exclaimed.

"Well hurry up then, I'm hungry!" Chaos said impatiently.

"Says the one who can't cook!" Rain called back as they went to the kitchen again.

Once they finished the smell was making everyone think the food they had on their plates was nothing. Right when Sky and the others were about to eat, a monster attack happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"IT'S A MONSTER ATTACK!" a new camper shouted as he saw the incoming monsters.

Everyone turned to stare at Chaos and the others who were casually eating.

"What? You want us to deal with it?" Mist asked as he placed string beans in his mouth.

"Well, yeah, since you are here to help us right?" Annabeth said uncertainly.

"Unless you're too afraid to face the monsters yourself." said who finally gathered her wits to make a comeback.

Thunder snorted, "Then isn't that the same for you Ms. Idiot? You are waiting for someone else to fight your own battle for you."

Catherine scoffed, "We just want to see the true extent of your power, and apparently you're weak since you don't want to."

"Well, that tiny army wouldn't even take 5 points away from one of us if we decide to fight it ourselves." Rain said while he observed the army with a glance and continued to shovel waffles in his mouth.

Sky sighed, "Just send our pets to handle it then, I'd rather not have our food become cold."

They nodded and summoned their unigasus **(The unicorn mixed with a pegasus)** out.

Sky whispered to the one that belonged to her, "If there is any good monsters that I can tamed, bring it to me."

Her unigasus nodded and flew off to face the army of monsters with the others close behind.

"They probably won't last long." John said getting up from his table, "They aren't the right material for any fight actually.

Chaos shrugged, "Well, you never know, they-" An explosion happened behind him and the others looked to see what caused it, the unigasus were each blasting the monsters with their horns and shooting off feathers that instantly killed the monster even if it wasn't a fatal hit.

Everyone stared open-mouthed and Sky raised an eyebrow despite them not seeing it, they knew she did.

"You said something?" she asked them.

"Gah…" was what a random camper said.

After 3 more minutes of explosion, flying feathers, and monster dust there was only one monster left. It was a pure white hellhound and it was the size of a puppy. Its red eyes held fear and terror as it gazed on the unigasus.

Sky's unigasus picked it up gently and flew over to Sky who took it from her unigasus and cradled it.

"What the heck are you doing with that monster?! Kill it!" Sophie said pulling back her arrow from her bow and aimed it at the hellhound.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Rain immediately ran forward and kicked the bow out Sophie's hands. The bow landed on the ground and Mist stomped on it, making it snap in half.

"It can be one of our companions so you have no right to kill it." Thunder said dangerously.

Sophie frowned and discreetly pulled out a knife. Once Rain and Mist turned around she ran forward and stabbed Mist in the shoulder. Mist gasped out, pulled out the knife, and threw it back at Sophie. As if in slow motion, everyone watched as it plunged into her stomach.

"Mist, are you ok?" Sky asked calmly, but the four knew she was slightly panicked.

"I'm fine Sky, do have the Toiper medicine? It should heal my wound up in no time." Mist said and Sky gave him the medicine.

The five were ignoring Sophie who was on the ground bleeding, with her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE ACTING LIKE SOPHIE ISN'T DYING HERE?! HEAL HER OR SOMETHING YOU USELESS EXCUSE OF A LIVING THING!" John screamed.

"Simple, because we don't care about her, and no, we will not use our materials for her." Thunder said nonchantly.

"Why won't you heal my daughter?!" Hades demanded angrily.

"Because the medicine is too precious to waste on her." Mist said as he applied medicine on his wound.

The wound immediately healed and disappeared and if it wasn't for the rip on his hoodie, it would look like he was never injured at all.

"Well, since the young hellhound here is so young, it can pick its own owner. Gather around apprentices so it can choose." Sky informed.

They formed a circle and Sky set it on the floor. The pure white hellhound looked at each of them slowly. Then padded over to Rain and sat by his feet.

"Yes! I always wanted a hellhound!" Rain exclaimed while picking it up and holding it at his chest.

It snuggled against his chest and closed his eyes contently. Percy smiled at it and heard a camera click; he lifted his head sharply and saw Sky with her camera.

"Sky! Really?!" he hissed at her.

She stuck out her tongue at him and Thunder started to laugh at him. Mist had a hand at against his mouth and stifled a laugh. Chaos also had smile on his face.

"EXCUSE ME! STOP PRETENDING WE AREN'T HERE!" John screamed again.

Rain frowned, "Well, we did forget, I'm not sorry. Now then, what happened?"

"Sophie is dying." Thunder informed him.

"Ah, thanks, that's my girlfriend for you." Rain said and gave her a quick kiss to the lips.

"Get a room!" Mist exclaimed.

"Did we say that to you when you kissed in front of us? No, so leave us alone." Thunder said heatedly.

"MY DAUGHTER!" Hades roared.

"Well, she can't be saved so who wants her essence?" Chaos asked.

"I want it!" Rain said excitedly.

"No, Mist should have it." Sky interjected.

"Me? Why?" Mist asked her.

"Because you lost the most points in our bet and she is your half-sister." Sky said.

"That makes sense actually." Thunder said.

"Aw, now I get more points." Rain slumped.

"Oh come on, she won't have that much points anyways." Thunder said before kissing him which brightened him up automatically.

"What do you mean she is Mist's half-sister?" Hades said with narrow eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Whoops, sorry Mist." Sky apologized.

Mist sighed, "It's fine Sky, but for then to figure out on the first day…"

"Well I guess we all have to reveal ourselves now." Thunder muttered.

"Geez, such a pain!" Rain exclaimed.

"Who is gonna start?" Sky asked.

"I will, but I want Sophie's essence first." Nico said.

Chaos nodded then turned to the others, "No maiming or you die."

Mist walked up to Sophie and his pendant started to glow. Everyone watched as Sophie turned into light and went into Mist's pendant.

"Only 3 points." Mist said while frowning, "Not that much, darn it."

"We can hunt later Mist, now onto revealing." Thunder said.

"Ok, I get it, sheesh Thunder." Mist said sarcastically while pulling his hoodie down.

Gasps were heard in the pavilion when Mist's hoodie was completely down.

"My real name is Nico Di Angelo, former son of Hades, Chaos's Apprentice, my name now is Mist and I'll only respond to Mist when called by you." Mist said nonchantly.

"My boy!" Hades exclaimed and ran towards Mist.

When Hades was about to touch Mist, Mist kicked him in the stomach making him fly back and created a crater on the wall.

"I'm not sorry, you were about to touch me, I'd rather not have your death stench on me." Mist sneered.

"B-But Nico, it's your dad!" Hades said wide eyed while getting up.

"You're not my dad, if anyone who fits that role, it's Chaos." Mist said while rolling his eyes.

Chaos had a smile bloom on his face when he heard that.

"Really Mist?! You really think th-" Chaos was asking with flowers flying around him.

"Can it Pops, sheesh, don't go cheerful on me, flowers will suffocate me." Mist said while he and the other three dodged the flying flowers coming at them in happiness.

"You called me Pops! Yes! I always want you to say that!" Chaos cheered and the amount of flower increased dramatically.

"MIST! WHAT DID YOU DO?! WE ARE GONNA DIE!" Rain screamed in fear as he dodged the huge amount of flowers that went at him.

"Whoops…" Mist muttered.

He glanced at the campers and Olympians who were drowning in the sea of flowers screaming for help.

"CHAOS! STOP THIS INSTANT OR I'LL MAKE YOU DO TRAINING WITH US!" Sky yelled over the screams of help and the squeals of happiness.

Chaos abruptly stopped his squealing and flowers stopped popping up out of nowhere.

"Ok ok, just no training!" Chaos pleaded.

"Clean this up Chaos." Rain demanded then pointed towards the campers, "The others are dying."

"Since when did you care Rain?" Thunder teased.

"I don't wanna fight another war with only the five of us like with the planet Tohegn." Rain responded.

"That war only took 5 days because we lock everyone that participated in the war in the dungeon until they signed the pact." Sky said.

"Exactly! 5 days is a lot of time!" Rain exclaimed.

"In the 10,000 years you lived there, 5 days is a long time?" Sky asked him.

"Yes! And you still made us train in the middle of the war!" Rain told her.

"At least it was fun." Thunder said.

"Yeah, you loved torturing them." Mist snorted.

" **ARE YOU IGNORING US?!"** John screamed while he clawed at the mass of flowers.

"I dunno, are we?" Mist asked the others.

"Yup!"

"Yeah."

"I believe so."

Mist turned back to John, "Yes we are." he confirmed.

" **ARRRGGGGHHHH!"** John screamed when the flowers wouldn't move.

"Dang Chaos, those are some heavy flowers." Rain whistled as he looked at John."

"What did he eat to produce such heavy flowers; at we had practice dodging them." Mist whispered.

"He ate honey, I saw him steal some from the cabinet before we left." Thundered answered Mist.

"The training of dodging wasn't that bad." Sky said

The other three shuddered as the memory of dodging flowers came up.

"It was horrible!" Rain exclaimed.

"Remember the time he sneaked into Thunder's room and tried perfume for the first time before we had flower dodging training?" Mist asked them.

"Yeah, we smelled like Thunder's perfume for 4 days because we couldn't dodge them yet." Rain said shuddering again.

"I hate that perfume now, smelling that for 4 days isn't fun." Thunder said.

They glanced at Chaos who was cleaning up the flowers by stuffing them in a huge trash bag. There were already 5 full ones sitting on the floor.

"We haven't even finished revealing ourselves." Rain sighed.

"True, but for now, let's finish our meal since it's finally quiet." Sky said and walked to the food which was thankfully untouched by the evil flying flowers.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

After 25 minutes of picking up heavy flowers they finally finished. There were at least 30 bags in the middle of the pavilion full of flowers.

"That was a lot." Thunder sighed as she collapsed on the floor.

"No duh Thunder, it's Chaos that had the flowers. He always has a bunch of flowers." Rain said collapsing with her.

"What are we gonna do with them now?" Mist asked.

"We can keep them for our food tomorrow." Sky suggested.

"True, we can use them for sauce or something." Rain said approvingly.

"EXCUSE ME?!" John yelled, "ARE YOU GONNA REVEAL YOURSELF YET?!"

"Ah, well, now you mention it, we never finished." Rain pondered.

"We didn't." Mist nodded.

"Back to your seats then children." Sky ushered them.

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" Zeus yelled at her.

"Zeus, you are a child despite what you say, I even have a video showing how much a child you are." Mist told him.

"Let us see it!" Hermes said excitingly.

"Sure." Rain said grinning while tossing a disc in the air.

The disc turned into a screen and had a picture of Zeus pouting.

 **This is a video showing how childish Zeus is** , a voice rang out.

 **Here is a video of Zeus sleeping** ; the voice rang out again and a picture of a sleeping Zeus appeared.

 _Zeus was in bed with a hat on his head in his pink teddy bear pajamas. He was sucking on his left thumb like a baby with a pacifier. He clutched a cute, fluffy, adorable, pink, teddy bear._

Everyone was laughing at the sight of Zeus in the video.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!" Zeus yelled red-faced.

"We have our ways." Mist said amusingly.

 **Zeus playing with a cat** , the voice said in monotone.

 _Zeus was walking down the street and suddenly stopped when he saw a fluffy white cat with brown paws and ears._

" _Oh gods, you're so cute!" Zeus said blushing as he picked it up._

 _He took out cat food out of his pocket and fed it to the cat._

" _I'm gonna keep you little one." Zeus said with a smile._

 _He picked up the cat and flashed to an unfamiliar room. When he whistled at least 30 other cats came out of their hiding places._

"You kept cats?!" Hera yelled at Zeus, "You know I'm allergic to cats!"

She took out a slipper and started to hit Zeus with it. Rain heard a snap and turned to see Sky with the camera to her face.

"Sky, did you just take a picture?" Rain asked her.

"Yup, and I took a picture of his blushing face too." she said with a wink.

"Give me a copy later!" Thunder told her excitingly.

"Only if you give me 15 points per picture." Sky said with a sly smile.

"No fair Sky! When did you start selling them?!" Thunder whined.

"Knowing her," Mist started, "just now."

"Yup!" Sky said with a happy smile.

"We need our own cameras now." Rain muttered to the others.

"I'm just kidding guys!" Sky said with a laugh threatening to fly into the air, "I can't believe you fell for it!"

"REALLY SKY!" Thunder yelled at her and started to chase her around the pavilion.

They jumped over tables, stomped on Catherine and John with their shoes, grabbed food from plates and tossed them at random people and each other, and throwing drinks at the Olympians when they had the chance.

Rain and Mist laughed at the scene their girlfriends were making.

"Should we stop them?" Mist asked Rain.

"Yeah, we still need to reveal ourselves." Rain replied.

"THUNDER AND SKY STOP NOW WE ARE NOT DONE WITH OUR BUSINESS!" Mist yelled out.

They immediately stopped and walked back to them. Neither of them had soiled their clothes miraculously.

"Fine, but it was a while since we did that." Thunder said with a smile.

"Yes, but I don't approve of you throwing food and drinks at others." Sky said with a fake frown.

"You did too Sky!" Mist said while pointing at her accusing.

She smiled and shrugged while she raised her hands, "Guilty."

"Darn right Sky, don't blame it all on me." Thunder with a light chuckle.

"Are you guys done yet?" Poseidon said grumpily while picking off peanut butter from his beard.

"Are we?" Rain asked the others.

"I dunno."

"Maybe."

"I think so…"

Rain turned back to Poseidon, "I believe it is yes."

"Whatever, hurry up and reveal yourself then." Ares said in a bored tone.

"Sure, fine." Thunder said in an uncaring tone.

She slowly took off her hoodie for dramatics. Everyone gasped at unrevealed Thunder.

"D-Daughter?!" Zeus said with wide eyes.

She glared at him, "Zeus, I believe Catherine is your only daughter."

"Thal-" he started.

"MY NAME IS NOT THALIA TO YOU!" Thunder yelled out in anger.

Everyone felt the amount of power gather around her. She raised her head to glare at Zeus who shrank back in fear.

"I hate you Zeus, and my name is now Thunder to everyone but my friends." she said menacingly.

A ball of power appeared in front of her and blasted towards Zeus rapidly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

There was a blur that reached Zeus before the ball of power did. Chaos stood in front of Zeus and when the ball hit Chaos, his shoes slid across the floor leaving marks.

"Thunder, that was very strong, our ally her could've died." Chaos said as he absorbed the ball.

"Chaos, why?" Thunder asked flabbergasted.

"We shouldn't kill our allies Thunder." Sky told her.

"But he called me my real name Sky!" Thunder said like it was a valid reason.

"I know, I hate it when your parent calls you your real name once they disown you." Mist said then spit on the floor in disgust.

"Fine, nobody but the following, Thunder, Mist, Rain, Sky, and me, Chaos will be able to call the apprentices their real name." Chaos announced.

"But they're our children!" Zeus protested angrily.

"We are _**NOT**_ your children, you _**DISOWNED**_ us remember?!" Thunder said angrily.

"We, I, come on Ni-Mist, I didn't mean it!" Hades pleaded.

Mist growled, "Didn't mean it my a-"

"Mist, language." Sky interrupted.

"Sorry Sky," he said quickly, "Didn't mean it over my dead sister's body."

"Better." Sky nodded in approval.

"Hold on, if Thunder is Zeus's daughter," Thunder growled at him, "Mist is Hades's son," Mist glared at Poseidon, "is Rain my son?" Poseidon asked.

"Took you 28 minutes and 31 seconds to figure that simple thing out." Rain informed.

"Wow, du-" Mist started

"I think you can do better Mist." Rain urged.

"Mentally challenged because of your-smaller-than-a-pea-sized-brain much?" Mist said.

"Good job." Rain said with a satisfied smile.

"Percy?" Poseidon said slowly but got a foot slammed in his face in return.

Poseidon _**gracefully**_ -not flew to the wall and broke off the whole side wall.

"Sheesh, you gods just never learn do you." Sky sighed while Rain, Mist, and Thunder nodded in agreement.

"Then who are you?" Zeus asked her.

Sky sighed, "I never thought that I would reveal myself to you Olympians until these three came."

"Sky, you can do it." Chaos comforted.

She nodded and slowly pulled down her hoodie.

A round of horrified gasps came from the Olympians, minus Poseidon who was now unconscious.

" _ **YOU!"**_ Zeus hissed at her.

In a flash, the Olympians held their weapons at Sky.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notice: I'm going on a 2 week trip and I won't be able to update during that time. But I swear on the Styx that when I come back, I will update again. I shall not abandon this story, I swear.**

Chapter 18:

Sky sighed when she saw the Olympians weapons pointed at her throat, heart, and forehead. She saw the other apprentices and Chaos tense.

"Is that all you do Olympians? Where have I seen this before? That's right, you did this to my friends and me too." she snarled which was unlike her, but she didn't care.

"You blasted them into pulp, right in front of me too; I remember you covered in blood with grins on your faces as you stared at my friend's flesh, blood, and bones." she said with a pained look.

"You should've been dead! We killed you!" Zeus yelled.

"Well I'm not dead Zeus, as you can see; I'm alive and trying to help you for the 5th time in my life!" Sky spat.

"Sky, calm down, and you Olympians lower your weapons." Chaos instructed.

The Olympians narrowed their eyes and lower their weapons reluctantly. They glared at Sky and the apprentices glared right back.

"I will not tolerate any of that behavior towards my apprentices, so stop glaring or we will leave you." Chaos warned.

"But she must be killed! She cannot exist, she has too much power." Artemis argued.

"I will cut off your arm Artemis." Thunder said darkly.

"You use to be a hunter Thalia, you won't dare hurt me." Artemis scoffed.

Thunder was at Artemis in an instant and slapped Artemis across the face hard then grabbed her right arm and twisted it until it broke.

"Someone is getting arrogant." Thunder growled.

Thunder stabbed her left leg and brang it down to her ankle then stomped on her right foot hard, shattering the bone.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Artemis screamed and tried to stab Thunder using her left hand.

"That won't work." Rain scoffed.

Thunder grabbed the arm, twisted it so it stabbed Artemis in the back.

"Thunder, stop!" Sky commanded.

Thunder paused as she was about to scoop out Artemis's left eye.

"If you say so Sky, I'm all bloody now, can I take a shower?" Thunder said as she jumped down to the others.

"You may go Thunder." Sky nodded.

"YOU MONSTER!" Apollo screamed as he ran to his sister.

"I've been called worse Apollo." Thunder called back as she left the pavilion.

"I'm going to Olympus to get her treated." Apollo said and flashed off with his sister.

"Well, that should wrap up the first night here. Good night campers, Olympians, Chiron." Chaos exclaimed and the apprentices left with Chaos following behind.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

When the apprentices woke up the next morning, they had a foreboding feeling. They didn't want to get up because they knew that something bad would happen.

"Hey you guys…" Thunder said uncertainly.

"Yeah, we all feel it." Rain said as if knowing what she would say.

"Should we get up?" Mist asked them.

"We have to; the campers are probably at the pavilion for breakfast, the conch horn signals breakfast, lunch, and dinner correct?" Sky said as she slowly got up.

"At least you got all of your sleep Tsumiki; it would be horrible waking you up early." Thunder said and shivered at the thought.

"It only happens occasionally Thalia; did it scare you that much?" Sky asked her.

"Heck yeah!" Rain exclaimed, "You almost cut of my head and sword arm because I woke you up early!"

"Ah…" Sky couldn't say anything about that, it was true after all.

"Let's get dressed you guys…where's Chaos?" Nico asked suddenly.

Everyone swerved their heads to see Chaos not in his bed.

"He probably went to pavilion before us, he is usually hungry at this moment." Sky shrugged.

"He doesn't know how to cook, and he won't take any from the Olympians or campers." Thunder pointed out.

Everyone paled drastically at this news.

"Everyone! Quick! Get dressed now!" Rain screamed as he threw on his clothes while taking his pajamas at the same time.

"We are even if you didn't tell us!" Mist yelled back.

"Boys! Hush!" Sky scolded.

In record time they finished changing in 6 seconds. They rushed out the cabin and to the pavilion. They bursted into the pavilion scaring the Olympians and the campers. The apprentices surveyed the place and when they realized Chaos was not there, they relaxed.

"Whew, Chaos didn't use the kitchen." Rain said and wiped his nervous sweat off his forehead.

"Why are you so scared of Chaos using the kitchen?" Athena couldn't help but ask.

Mist sneered at her but answered anyway, "He could probably blow up Earth on accident while heating up the stove. It wouldn't take Gaea to destroy Earth; Chaos using the stove is enough to wipe off Earth from universe."

Everyone stared at Mist in disbelieve at what he just said.

"It's true you know, we recorded it when he wanted to cook. So we threw him on an inhabitant planet and gave him small kitchen. We watched as he tried to use the stove; and he literally blew up the whole planet. He was floating in space until he teleported to us." Rain commented calmly.

"Enough, let's make breakfast now before Chaos comes." Sky commanded and they were in the kitchen in a flash.

Delicious smell filled the pavilion in no time and got everyone drooling. 10 minutes later the four apprentices came out with dishes finished and set up beautifully.

"Chaos isn't here yet." Mist noted.

"Let's just eat first since he could be anywhere." Rain suggested.

They all nodded and sat down to eat. Once they were done and only Chaos plate was left was when Chaos flew in. Except Chaos wasn't a male…he was a female. The apprentices paled more than the time when they thought Chaos might be in the kitchen.

"Hi apprentices!" Chaos said cheerily as he waved excitedly at them.

"Hi Chaos, we already finished breakfast since we didn't know where you were. I need to go practice archery now, please excuse me." Sky said hurryingly and exited the pavilion.

"Ok, have fun Sky!" Chaos waved at her.

"I-I need to polish up my archery too." Mist said and ran after Sky.

"M-Me too!" Thunder and ran after the two in the speed of light.

"I-" Rain started.

"Rain, you can't leave me alone. Stay with me!" Chaos whined and latched onto Rain.

Rain's eyes widened in panic as he mentally pleaded for the other three to help him. He watched as the three figures turned around and as they stared at him he felt the pity looks they sent him.

' _Sorry Percy, you're on your own on this.'_ they said in unison.

' _Traitors! All three of you!'_ Rain said as tears ran down his cheeks.

' _We are sorry, but hanging with a female Chaos is torture.'_ Thunder told him.

' _Even my girlfriend?!'_ Rain exclaimed.

' _Rain, you know it is every man and woman for himself and herself when a female Chaos bursts in on us.'_ Sky said seriously.

Rain understood, he definitely understood, he just wasn't fast enough to escape a female Chaos's clutches of evil. He sighed out loud and mentally, signaling the other apprentices that he understood.

"Rain, I finished my breakfast! Let's go play! I want to play now!" Chaos exclaimed as she pulled him out the pavilion.

His eyes were wide and frantic as he searched for a way to escape, a last effort you could say. The campers and Olympians looked at him confused and terrified as they didn't know what would happen to the apprentice.

Rain knew his doom of his pride was to come as he couldn't find a way to escape. He closed his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks once again in despair.

"We are going to play dress-up with you Rain. Won't it be fun!" Chaos said it so that only he could hear her.

Yes, his pride disappearing and his doom is coming soon alright.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Sky, Mist, and Thunder sighed in relief when they arrived at the arena without a female Chaos going after them. Sky felt a mental conversation with Chaos only.

' _Yes? What do you need milady?'_ she asked mentally.

' _No, I just wanted to inform you that I decided with a princess theme for Percy and was going to take pictures for you.'_ Chaos informed.

Sky felt a wicked smile form on her face, scaring everyone around her, Mist and Thunder shuddered, they both knew Chaos shared pictures with Sky when Chaos dresses someone up.

' _Thank you, I would love to see that.'_ Sky said politely.

' _No problem Tsumiki.'_ Chaos said.

Sky suddenly felt the other three enter the mental conversation as well.

' _Order is coming for a visit tonight!'_ Chaos exclaimed.

' _ **YAY!'**_ Sky, Mist, and Thunder yelled.

' _ **NNOOO!'**_ Rain screamed in horror, he knew Order would laugh his butt off if he caught Percy where a _princess_ outfit.

' _When is he coming milady?'_ Thunder asked excitingly.

' _I dunno, Order is an odd brother, he will come when he feels like it._ ' Chaos answered.

' _Oh yeah, that's true.'_ Thunder said in realization.

Percy face palmed, of course his girlfriend would realize this now. He heard Nico laugh, probably knowing what he was doing right now.

' _Is there a problem Death Breath?'_ Thunder said, taking the laugh to be towards her.

' _No, none at all Lighting Bug.'_ Mist said, smothering his laughter.

' _There better not be any.'_ Thunder growled.

' _C'mon, we gotta train guys, have fun Chaos, Percy!'_ Sky said and the mental conversation broke off.

Rain opened his mouth in horror remembering once again that he was caught by Chaos. Chaos just grinned evilly at him, making Rain shiver and try to move away from her but was held down by a hand.

"Now then, let's get started shall we?" Chaos said evilly, pulling out Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast.

Rain frantically shook his head, _'Sky! Thunder! Help me!'_ he shouted mentally.

Sky and Thunder simultaneously sneezed once.

"Must be him." Thunder commented.

"Definitely." Sky agreed.

Mist pouted, Percy hadn't thought of him? That's rude; he was Percy's best friend! He was going to have a conversation with Percy later.

"Hey! Look who it is! Isn't it the supposed great apprentices of Chaos?" a voice sounded.

The three turned to see John standing there triumphantly as if he was invincible and everyone should bow before him. Beside him was Catherine and Annabeth.

Thunder scowled at Annabeth, Mist glared at Catherine, and Sky just stared at John blankly.

John started to shout in annoyance that they wouldn't bow before him, "You three shou-"

"Who are you again?" Sky interrupted, making Mist and Thunder snicker.

John grew red in rage as he glared daggers at Sky, "I am the great son o-"

"Oh! I remember! The dork from the lecture hall that screamed like a girl when he got covered in tiny little flowers!" Sky exclaimed, once again interrupting John.

John was turned into a volcano that was about to blow at Sky. Annabeth and Catherine couldn't help but snicker along with the other two. John pulled out Riptide and pointed it towards Sky.

"I, John, son of Poseidon, challenge you, Sky, Chaos's Apprentice, to a duel." he stated furiously.

Sky smirked, "Sure, but if you lose, that sword Riptide will belong to Percy once again."

"Deal." John said victoriously, as if he already won.

The two went to the center of arena while Annabeth, Catherine, Thunder, and Mist went to the bleachers to watch. Annabeth and Catherine sat far away from Thunder and Mist because they growled at them when they attempted to sit next to them.

"You're going down." John said.

"Is that so?" Sky said, standing still with no weapon.

"Of course." John scoffed.

"If you say so, but no use of powers or pets." Sky said.

"Sure." John shrugged, thinking he wouldn't need it anyways.

He charged at Sky who just stood there. Last second she ducked and stuck her foot out making John falling. She took a step back but did not move anywhere else.

"You little-"

"Language."

"I'll tear you apart!"

"I think that's better…I don't know."

John growled angrily, she was mocking him! This girl was mocking the great son of Poseidon! She should be groveling at his feet! He'll show her, he'll show her who's superior, he is the most powerful person in the whole universe!

"AAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" John yelled as he charged at her once again with Riptide high in the air with both of his hands.

Sky sighed; he was leaving so many openings that she could have stabbed him a thousand times in a second without a problem. She once again stayed there until last second and instead of dodging, she ducked, pulled out a dagger, and swiped at John's open stomach.

John screamed in pain and dropped his sword to clutch his stomach. Sky wasted no time taking out another dagger and used both hands to strike multiple blows without a sweat.

" _ **YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"**_ John yelled angrily and summoned water from the nearby river.

"That won't help him." Mist chided, already knowing what his girlfriend would do.

"What do you mean? John did break the rules but he can totally beat her now." Catherine fumed.

"Just watch and learn demigod, Sky isn't even using any of her actual power." Thunder said as she just laid back, totally relaxed.

Annabeth growled, "You're a demigod to-"

" **Watch. And. Learn."** Thunder said dangerously.

The two huffed in annoyance but turned back to the fight. The water was almost upon Sky now and John was laughing crazily. Before their very eyes though, it looked like Sky was talking to the water. And in awe the water turned and went to tackle the still laughing John who was obliviously to the turn of events.

"JOHN! LOOK OUT!" Catherine screamed.

John stopped laughing and opened his eyes to see the rushing water upon him. A small whimper was heard from John as the water fell on him in a _ **whoosh**_.

"See, told ya, the water was being forced to work for John since he's the son of Poseidon, Sky broke the spell and they thanked her by attacking John instead." Mist explained intelligently.

"Oh my, since when were you smart?" Thunder teased with a smile.

"Since Sky would set me on fire if I didn't learn." Mist retorted angrily but had a smile too.

Annabeth watched as the water went back to the river and she thought, _'If I had stayed with Percy, that amount of power would've been_ _ **mine.**_ _That's it! I'll get back with Percy again and Chaos would have to make me an apprentice which would give me that much powers!'_

Little did she know that the four apprentices plus Chaos heard her thinking that, and they had an evil smile on their faces when they thought of a plan that'll get her to cry, scream, and wish she was _**dead**_.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

The three apprentices in the arena decided to spar with each other since they were bored. There was absolutely nothing to do! When they had announced that they would spar, practically the whole camp came to watch and was now sitting on the bleachers.

Thunder grinned at the crowd they had attracted, she had kicked the unconscious John into the corner of the arena since she didn't wanna carry him.

"Since we gather quite a crowd, we'll show them what real fighting is." Sky said cheerily.

" _ **Yeah!"**_ Thunder and Mist shouted.

' _Guys…'_ Rain's voice sounded in their minds.

' _What Percy, we were about to spar!'_ Thunder hissed.

' _But Chaos wants me to wear a Cinderella dress! I don't even like Cinderella!'_ Rain shouted.

' _You just insulted every Cinderella lover out there. Shame on you Percy!'_ Mist said grinning; it wasn't every day he got to do this to Percy.

' _Aw, is my boyfriend in pain? Here, I'll blow you a kiss to make it all better!'_ Thunder cooed and the other three could practically feel the kiss going to Percy and sweatdropped.

' _Thalia! I hate you on these occasions.'_ Rain groaned.

' _Love you too sweetheart!'_ Thunder beamed.

' _Annabeth is coming you guys.'_ Mist warned.

The conversation suddenly stopped but it didn't go away, they felt Chaos's presence enter their minds, apparently she also wanted to see what Annabeth would do since they heard her thoughts for Percy.

"Hey guys! I hear you're holding a match against each other? I just wanted to say have fun! I wish I could join you but I'm not an apprentice you know?" Annabeth said cheerily and clearly implied the apprentice part.

Thunder mentally snorted, _'Does she think that'll get her a position as an apprentice? And here I thought she was smart, she's really dumb.'_

' _Nonetheless, go along with it; let's see what she'll do.'_ Chaos ordered.

' _Yes yes, we will.'_ Mist said sarcastically.

"I know, too bad, I would've loved to kick your butt!" Thunder said with the same amount of cheeriness to Annabeth.

The others snickered at Thunder's words; Annabeth frowned but quickly replaced it with her bright smile, "I'm sure if I was an apprentice I would've beaten _ **all**_ of your butts!"

Mist couldn't help but laugh out loud and collapse on the floor. Annabeth's head snapped to Mist and glared at him for a split second before smiling brightly once again. Sky was smirking, her evil side coming out, she had a plan.

"How about this, if you can get through the simple course of what I had these guys do on their first training then I'll consider you worthy of being an apprentice." Sky suggested.

' _ **She's gonna die.'**_ The other three immediately thought.

' _I won't kill her, she'll just be at the brink of death, besides, you didn't die.'_ Sky said before pouting, she wasn't that harsh, was she?

'Yes, we totally wasn't able to get up for 5 weeks when we finish your simple training.' Thunder said sarcastically.

' _Point taken, but she'll survive.'_ Sky admitted.

'Yay, we'll see her struggle.' Mist cheered.

' _Why can't I see he struggle?'_ Rain whined, _'Chaos, can't I watch?'_

' _You can if you put on the yukata and makeup Mulan wore went she went to see if she was going to be the pride of her family.'_ Chaos proposed.

' _Nnnnnnnooooooooooooo!'_ Rain screamed in horror.

' _Face it Percy, she'll make you wear it anyways, just wear it and go out, get laughed at, beat them up and look at Annabeth struggle.'_ Thunder said happily, she really wanted to see her boyfriend in a Mulan costume.

' _But why does it have to be Mulan?'_ Rain whined.

' _Did you insult all Mulan lovers?'_ Thunder gasped.

' _Yes I did!'_ Rain was practically crying at this point.

' _Just dress up and get out here!'_ Thunder yelled and cut off the conversation.

Sky and Mist snickered and she couldn't help but snicker too. Then they noticed Annabeth glaring at them, but as soon as Annabeth saw them she switch to smiling.

"So, training right? Can you give me the list?" she said excitedly.

"Of course, here it is." Sky said pulling out a scroll of paper and it started rolling down, the writing was tiny and the paper was at least 23 feet long.  
"We'll make sure to keep an eye on you while we spar ok?" Sky said happily as Annabeth's eye twitched.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Annabeth panted exhaustingly as she tried to finish her 45th lap, 45 out of 530 assigned to her, and this was the first task. What kind of training did they do?!

"Go Annabeth, go go go, you're slowing down." Sky said cheerfully as she pasted Annabeth.

The apprentices were doing warm ups before their big fight, they didn't want to injure themselves because of a bad warm up. BUT THIS WAS THEIR 1,234th LAP!

"Thunder! Speed up! You're in my way!" Mist shouted.

"Well excuse me for going so slow Mist! How does your girlfriend deal with you!" Thunder yelled back but picked up speed nonetheless.

"I don't know how _**your**_ boyfriend deal with _**you**_ too!" Mist retorted.

"YOU WANNA GO DEATH BREATH!?"

"BRING IT ON LIGHTNING PEST!"

"GUYS! SAVE IT FOR THE BATTLE!" Sky shouted as she past them.

" _ **ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO SKY?!"**_ they both yelled.

"YES I AM! NOW GO BACK TO LAPS BEFORE I HANG YOU UPSIDE DOWN ON THE FLAG POLE AND MAKE YOU SING 'Happy Day Today' ALL DAY AND SMILING WHILE WEARING BRIGHT PINK!" Sky threatened.

That made the two stop short on their anger.

"All day?"

"Yes."

"Bright Pink?"

"Uh huh."

"Smiling?"

"Yup."

"Singing the horrid song?"

"Definitely."

"THALIA I'LL RACE YOU!"

"I'M IN! LET'S GO NICO! HURRY UP!"

The two raced along the arena in a hurry of fear and desperation. Sky smiled slightly and just continued her leisure pace to finish her laps.

' _ **DEMON!'**_ is what everyone thought as they watched the scene.

Once the apprentices were done with the laps they started on 3245 push-ups. Which wouldn't have been so hard if Sky didn't make her announcement.

"Each exercise of our warm up will be completed in 60 seconds since we are probably boring the audience to death, if not completed, then my threat from before still stands," Sky said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

The two others paled drastically and automatically, started their push-ups feverly. The campers, gods, and others couldn't see anything but three blurs of yellow, black, and blue as they quickly did their warm up.

"I'm done!~" Sky said cheerily, she didn't even break a sweat as she got up from the ground after doing her last set of 5649 sit ups.

"FINISHED!" Thunder shouted after a few minutes as she did her last sit up and got up happily.

"Completed!" Mist cheered right after Thunder and sent the other two a piece sign.

"Is Thunder getting slower or is Mist getting better? Mist couldn't keep up with us before." Shy had in a mischievous grin.

"I'm getting better." Mist insisted, afraid of what his girlfriend would do to his friend if she knew that Thunder got slower.

Sky shrugged it off, "I didn't time you so you're safe for now Thunder."  
Thunder sighed dramatically but you could see the huge relief in her posture and eyes. The audience couldn't help but sweatdrop, were there consequences of slowing down?  
Sky suddenly grinned, "Time for the awaited battle! Annabeth, don't you dare stop or Thunder _**will**_ zap you."

To say Annabeth ran like the devil was on her tail was an understatement.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

The battle between the apprentices were long and mesmerizing, you could only get glimpses of them if you had sharp eyes as they were faster than blurs and the only thing that indicated that they were there was the ripple in air.

Chiron watched in amazement yet sadness, Percy has grown so much yet he hadn't been there to see it, too late he had learned of the mistakes of letting him go.

"Oi, Thunder, you aren't so fast, you better live up to your name." Mist said tauntingly.

The electricity around Thunder increased in size and speed as Thunder growled, "Say you Mist, I can see you perfectly fine, you better live up to your name too."

Mist growled and increased in speed which was followed by Thunder. The two were too intent on fighting each other that they forgot about Sky, who was internally talking to Rain while dodging attacks that came her way.

" _Save me Tsumiki, Thalia isn't answering my internal calls, Nico either."_ Rain whined.

" _What are you doing now Percy?"_ Sky asked curiously.

" _I'm in a Jasmine outfit from Aladdin."_ Rain said and Sky could already imagine the tears coming down his face.

" _Oh. Wow, that sounds like it'd be funny to look at."_

" _What are you two doing?"_ Chaos asked suddenly, breaking into their conversation.

" _Nice job on the Jasmine outfit Chaos."_ Sky complemented.

" _No problem! It looks good on him!"_ Chaos said in a cheery tone.

" _You two! Why isn't my girlfriend here to side with me?!"_ Rain whined.

" _Percy, you know for a fact that both Thalia and Nico would never side with you on this."_ Sky said solemnly and Rain wailed in despair.

" _Tsumiki go back to your training, I need to dress Percy up in a Little Mermaid suit."_ Chaos chirped.

" _NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Rain shouted but was suddenly cut off of the conversation along with Chaos leaving Sky to herself.

Mist was suddenly rushing at her rapidly make her dodge and trip him in the process, Mist fell and slid on the floor to the other side and hit the wall.

"Ouch, that must hurt." Thunder said with a grin that held no pity whatsoever.

"Of course it does, wanna learn just how much it does?" Sky offered.

"No, do you though?" Thunder retorted.

"Of course not, my boyfriend would be the only one who wants to experience that." Sky said with a smile.

"Maybe my boyfriend would want to experience that." Thunder said thoughtfully.

Thunder struck with a dagger but was quickly evaded so she ducked down and swiped at Sky's legs, Sky jumped up before throwing paralyzing dart which Thunder quickly caught and threw it right back. Sky flipped mid-air and the darts ended up on Mist and Annabeth who had unfortunately jogged there just in time to be caught in the way.

Annabeth immediately crumpled down twitching slightly before going still, whines coming out of her mouth as she tried to move.

Mist on the other hand seemed rejuvenated and immediately jumped up, the bottom half of his face was slightly covered in blood. Thunder bursted out laughing at the sight, Mist wiped his hands across his face but only resulted in smearing the blood.

"Darn it." Mist muttered.

"Stop trying to do a movie reference, it's not cool and it doesn't even work!" Thunder shouted in glee.

"SHUT UP THUNDER!" Mist shouted.

"Make me!" Thunder taunted.

Mist quickly stomped on the ground making the ground shake, Thunder stumbled onto the floor; Mist took the chance and rushed at her but was quickly blown back when Thunder wrapped herself with electricity which exploded outwards.

"Come at me Mist; unless you're afraid I'm gonna blow you up?" Thunder asked with a smirk.

Mist growled and promptly made the floor below Thunder crumble down, Thunder yelped but quickly jumped upwards to avoid getting trapped in the ground. She was about to land when a hand grabbed the neck of her yellow coat and lifted her up.

"Uncle Order!" Mist shouted in surprise and excitement.

"Hey kiddos!" Order said cheerfully.


End file.
